Dreams
by Karolynna Tsukiyomi
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto Una imagen y mil palabras de la Comunidad Sakuriana" Por ser diferente a él no le gustaba su vida, ¿logrará un par de chicas hacerlo cambiar de opinión? Ó ¿continuará pensando igual? (AU) La imagen no es de mi propiedad.


**_Los personajes de SCC No me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo CLAMP._**

_"Ésta historia participa en el Reto **Una imagen y mil palabras** de la Comunidad Sakuriana."_

* * *

**Dreams.**

_(O.S)_

* * *

**Shaoran.**

A lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia, escuché varias frases que decían que es mejor ser diferente, a ser un clon de los demás.

En mi humilde opinión, diría que todos aquellos que hablan maravillas de ser diferente, es porque no tienen que cargar con la terrible y cruel maldición que poseo desdé el día en que llegué a este mundo.

Mis padres para levantarme el ánimo, me decían que no debía de pensar de ese modo, ya que según ellos, había tenido la dicha de nacer con un _Don_ con el que podía ayudar a las personas.

Ante tales comentarios, prefería mantenerme al margen de la situación para que ellos creyeran que me agradaba mi don, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

_Lo odiaba._

Lo que yo, Li Shaoran, denominaba como una cruel maldición era el poder ver y escuchar espíritus de personas que ya habían muerto. Para mí desgracia, esto no se quedaba ahí nada más, debido a que cuando algún espíritu requería de ayuda, se manifestaba ante mí en sueños, mostrándome la forma en la que había dejado éste mundo terrenal.

Me torturaban en sueños. Sufría durante las noches. En otras palabras, ellos tomaban las horas que dedicaba a descansar, para martirizarme con las desgracias de las que fueron víctimas durante sus últimos momentos de vida. Así sucedía noche, tras noche, envolviéndome en una especie de sueño sin fin, en el que siempre veía la misma desgracia, hasta que optaba por ayudarlos.

Para un adolescente que trata de llevar una vida normal, se torna difícil la tarea de ocultar lo que los otros tacharían como raro ó extraño. Por ello, la mayoría del tiempo, ignoraba a todas esas personas invisibles e intangibles para el ojo humano común; al menos así era siempre, hasta que conocí a esas dos chicas que cambiaron mi forma de pensar.

Recuerdo a la perfección el día que las conocí, como si apenas hubiera sucedido ayer. Por esas fechas, tenía 22 años de edad y acababa de mudarme al pequeño pueblo en el que actualmente vivo...

* * *

—Ayudenme, por favor. —escuchó un gritó desgarrador que pide auxilió. No sé a quién pertenece, pero puedo asegurar que se trata de una chica.

Puedo entender que suena desesperada, así que sin perder tiempo, camino hacía dónde creo que proviene la voz.

Éste lugar está algo oscuro, lo que me impide ver con exactitud las cosas que están alrededor, creo que hay ¿agua?, bueno eso poco importa, porque estoy dispuesto a encontrar a la persona que necesita de ayuda.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó cuando la oscuridad termina por impedirme el paso. Sin embargo no hay respuesta por parte de la persona que gritó en un principio... temo lo peor.

¿Será que le sucedió algo malo? Muevo la cabeza de una lado a otro para deshacer esa idea.

—Dónde estás? —vuelvo a preguntar. Sigue sin responder.

Los nervios comienzan a hacer acto de presencia en todo mi ser, logrando que un mal presentimiento me invada. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por ignorar todas las sensaciones que siento, continuo caminando, cuando logró ver una escena que me aterra.

En el agua hay una chica. Ella está flotando en el agua y lleva puesto un camisón blanco. Por su apariencia de tranquilidad, me da a entender que ha muerto, por ello decido acercame rápidamente.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, avanzó hasta llegar a donde ella. Estoy cerca, cuando...

—¡Diablos! —exclamé frustrado, al recibir el golpe que me llevé con el frío y duro suelo.

¡Un sueño! ¡Todo había sido un sueño!

Suspire con resignación. Había tenido la tonta idea de que viviendo en un lugar menos concurrido que Hong Kong, los extraños sueños y las visiones de espíritus fantasmales desaparecerían. Por eso decidí venir a vivir al pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de Tomoeda, Japón.

_¡Gran error!_

Ya que desdé que comencé a vivir aquí, los molestos sueños de seres llamados sobrenaturales se hicieron constantes, a tal grado de hacerse presentes con tan sólo cerrar los ojos.

Comenzaba a cabrearme de tener que despertar en el suelo y por tener un comportamiento que mis pocos amigos denominaban como «marica» por desconocer lo raro que soy.

_Calmante Shaoran._

Repetí mentalmente para tratar de que el coraje, disminuyera tan siquiera un poco. ¡Y no funcionó! Así que para evitar desquitarme con algún inocente, desde mi posición levanté la vista hasta el reloj de pared para comprobar la hora... 6:25 a.m Marcaba el aparato.

_¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, despertar temprano._

Gruñendo algunas malas palabras, me levante del suelo, lanzando a la cama las cobijas y almohadas que habían decidido acompañarme en la caída.

Por el momento necesitaba una larga ducha con agua fría para calmar los instintos que comenzaban a aflorar desde el fondo de mi ser.

_Instintos que no podía descargar con la «chica» de un sueño._

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza, antes de encerrarme en el cuarto de baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras debatir con mi subconsciente, acerca de las medias que debía tomar para que desaparecieran las visiones de la misteriosa chica que literalmente me roba el sueño, opte por ayudarla, aunque sabía que sería una misión complicada al no tener una pista de su pasado.

Anduve por varias horas recorriendo el pueblo en busca de algún indició que me llevará a los familiares de la chica para poder ayudarla, pero nada; por más que indagaba en los rostros de las personas que pasaban a mi paso, no lograba encontrar un pizca de tristeza por la pérdida de algún familiar o algo por el estiló.

Después de la ardua e inútil investigación que realice por toda ésta tarde, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en mí, por lo que con la mirada busque un lugar para descansar.

En la acera de enfrente se hallaba la solución perfecta, el templo Tsukimine. Al tener pocos días de vivir en Tomoeda, era obvio que no conocía todos los lugares del pueblo, pero supuse al ser un templo se trataba de un sitio lo suficientemente tranquilo para recobrar energías.

Prácticamente arrastrando los píes, atravese la calle que me separaba del templo Tsukimine.

Al cruzar la entrada del templo, me dio la impresión de que en el ambiente se notaba un aire de tristeza y melancolía, cosa que preferí ignorar, al tener como única meta buscar una banca para sentarme.

—Tal vez y no tenga nada que ver con esta maldición. —murmure en cuanto me senté en una banca.

—¿Maldición? —escuché que una melodiosa voz, me preguntaba. Al instante busque al emisor, topandome con una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba puesto un vestido en color blanco con encajes. Ella me observaba curiosa.

Guarde silencio. Por andar pensando en voz alta, había metido la pata y muy hondo. ¿Qué le podría decir? Soy Shaoran Li y veo muertos lo que consideró como una maldición. ¿¡Claro que no!? No le podía decir eso, sino quería que me tachara de loco.

—Creo que estoy siendo inoportuna, ¿verdad? —Ante el silencio prolongado de mí parte, ella volvió a hablar.

—No, lo que pasa es... —dude por un segundo el que decirle— Que he tenido un mal día, eso es todo.

—Eso me pareció —mencionó—, pero sabías que es mejor descargar los problemas con un desconocido, digo por si te interesa. —dijo esto último de forma tímida.

Sonreí por su comentario. Nunca me cruzo por la cabeza el hecho de descargar mis problemas con un desconocido. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría contarle mi temible vida?

—¿Estás segura de querer escuchar lo que me ocurre? —pregunté esperando tener una negativa, sin embargo ella asintió a modo de afirmación— Entonces lo mejor es que tomes asiento. —dije, moviéndome hacía un lado de la banca para darle espacio.

—¡Lista! —anunció en cuento se hubo sentado junto a mí. Por su actitud me pareció estar viendo a una niña pequeña que está a la espera de un cuento de hadas, lamentablemente lo que le diré no se trata de nada de eso.

—Cuando llegaste preguntastes acerca de la maldición que mencione, ¿lo recuerdas? —vi que sentía— A lo que llamó maldición, es a ver lo que comúnmente se conoce como fantasmas. —solté todo de golpe esperando una respuesta.

Tras la verdad hubo un sepulcral silencio, en el que esperaba alguna reacción nada agradable de su parte.

—Dices que ves muertos —volvió a habar rompiendo el silencio. Me limite a contestar con un escueto «sí», mientras que ella colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla como si estuviera pensando—. Eres algo así como un médium.

—¡No! —Me apresure a contestar— Los médium son personas especializadas que cumplen su trabajo por gusto yo lo hago para que me dejen de molestar.

—Ya comprendo —comentó—. Es por «eso» que ahora tienes esa cara de cansancio.

—En parte sí. —expliqué cortante.

—Señor castaño, cuenteme por favor —enarque una ceja, ¿señor castaño?, no comprendía el por qué me nombro de ese modo—. Recuerda que somos desconocidos y como tú cabello es de ese color decidí llamarte de ese modo.

—Qué conste que lo siguiente será más raro. —advertí para que estuviera al tanto de todo— Resulta que estos días he tenido un extraño sueño, que estoy seguro va de la mano con mi problema.

—¿Un sueño? —frunció el ceño incrédula—, y de que se trata tú sueño.

—El sueño es algo confuso, en el una chica pide auxilió, ella está en sumergida en un lago y es iluminada bajo la luz de la luna —suspiró, bajando la mirada frustrado—. Lo que más me molesta, es que a ella no la puedo ayudar porque no le veo el rostro.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que siento que la chica a mí lado se levanta de su asiento.

—Me tengo que ir, pero antes... —anuncia, levantandome el rostro con sus delicadas manos para que la vea a los ojos— Aquí en el templo hay un lago —Señala a la derecha—, allí tal vez puedas encontrar una pista del sueño.

—Gracias. —susurró, sin saber muy bien que le agradezco.

Una vez que la chica pelinegra se despidió con un «De nada y espero que nos volvamos a ver» se fue en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba el lago, dejándome con una posible variante que solucione mi problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ignorando el hecho de que estaba siguiendo un consejo de una desconocidas total, me adentre más en el templo en busca del famoso lago.

Conforme iba avanzando, el aire de nostalgia que sentí en un principio se iba intensificando, lo cuál de cierto modo, logró ponerme nervioso.

En cuanto llegué al lago, le eche una rápida mirada para comprobar el terreno; en los alrededores se podían apreciar árboles, algunas flores, un puente a medio lago y una chica contemplando el lago.

Me sentí decepcionado por no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, aún así me animé a pasar por el puente.

Cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial de la chica que se encontraba en el puente, a mis oídos llegaron unos sollozos los cuales deduje que provenían de ella. ¿Estaría llorando?, ¿por qué? varias preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza con tan sólo verla, por ello la observe con detenimiento, comprobando que no miraba el lago, sino un objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

Al no resistir escucharla llorar, a corte la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté estando cerca de ella, esperando no se enojara por el atrevimiento que había tenido.

Vi como dio un respingo por el susto que le cause por aparecer de la nada.

—Yo... —Con una de sus manos se limpio algunas lágrimas que bajaban de su mejillas— Estoy bien. —emitió mirandome de frente.

Supe que era mentira, al ver sus ojos verdes opacados por la lágrimas.

—Sé que no soy nadie para meterme, pero si te puedo ayudar dime —Mi voz sonó preocupada—. Además, es mejor desahogarse con un desconocido.

Podrían decir que estaba exagerando, al decir palabras parecidas a las que me dijo la chica que me encontré con anterioridad, pero no importaba, después de todo ese consejo me sirvió y esperaba que ahora también tuvieran resultado.

Ella suspiró con pesadez, asiendo que sus cabellos castaños que caían en su frente se movieran.

—Supongo que tienes razón —declaró con una débil sonrisa—. Hace algunos meses, una persona muy querida para mí, tuvo un accidente en éste lugar —decía mirando el lago con cierto resentimiento—. Desdé que ese incidente ocurrió, yo vengo aquí a implorar a que se recupere, pero...

En estos momentos, me sentía miserable por hacer que ella volviera a llorar al recordar parte de su pasado.

—Ya dejalo ahí. —mencioné con un matiz de arrepentimiento en mis palabras. Ella negó.

—N-no sucede nada —su voz era entre cortada—. A-absolutamente nada. —susurró empuñando los puños de impotencia.

—La persona de la que hablas continua con vida, ¿cierto? —cuestioné, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con mis pulgares. Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas— Entonces sonríe, porque dudó mucho que le guste que tú estés triste.

—¿Crees eso? —preguntó con súplica.

—Por supuesto que sí —traté de transmitirle seguridad a mis palabras— Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

Sabía que probablemente no me diría su nombre, ya que había dicho que seriamos extraños para que ella tuviera la confianza de decirme lo que le sucedía, aún así deseaba que ella supiera mi nombre.

—Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto. —Se presentó.

—El gusto es mío . —Dicho esto, las farolas que alumbran el templo Tsukimine, empezaran a encenderse dando a entender que la noche había caído.

—Es de noche —afirmó Sakura—. Será mejor que me vaya. —anunció, cayendo de sus manos el objeto que traía entre sus manos.

Como todo un caballero, me agache a recoger el objeto que se había caído. Al tomarlo del suelo quede sorprendido al instante... Era una fotografía y en ella estaba...

—Ella es... —trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

—Mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji —presentó Sakura a la chica que estaba en la fotografía— . Ella es la que sufrió el accidente. ¿Acaso la conocías, Li?

Bajo la mirada expectante se Sakura, le entregue la fotografía musitando un escueto «un poco».

—No hay de que preocuparnos, porque Tomoyo despertará del coma, ¿verdad? —suplicaba Sakura.

—Claro, Tomoyo estará bien —musité, recordando que Daidouji se veía alegré horas atrás—, aunque dudo que cuando despierte, le cause mucha gracia que dejé que su prima se fuera sola a casa.

—Acepto su escolta, joven Li. —expresó Sakura tímidamente.

—Después de usted, señorita Kinomoto. —seguí el juego.

Antes de atravesar el puente por completo, una pelinegra sonriente apareció por cuestión de segundos dedicando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_Disculpa por aparecerme en tus sueños sin que vieras mi rostro, lo que pasa es que ya sabía que vendrías, Li._

Se escuchó perfectamente, el mensaje que el viento tenía para mí.

_No hay de que Daidouji, después de todo ahora sé que tal vez no sea tan malo cargar con ésta maldición._

Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza, al descubrir que con mi Don podía darle tranquilidad a los familiares de las personas que pasaban por una tragedia y lo descubrí con ayuda de las primas Sakura y Tomoyo.

* * *

Después de el incidente en el templo, continúe frecuentando a Sakura y a la familia de Daidouji para darles las palabras de aliento que Tomoyo le enviaba a su familia y prima.

Esa era mi rutina de vida, hasta que Tomoyo despertó meses después, causando alegría a sus familiares. Al año de que ella estuvo del todo bien, anunció su compromiso con un chico ingles de nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Hasta el momento, se cumplen seis años de que aprendí a manejar correctamente mi Don. Cuatro años desde que empecé a ver la vida de modo diferente, al vivir en un sueño en el que tengo como prima a Tomoyo Daidouji y a mi esposa Sakura Kinomoto que me ayudan a enfrentar las anormalidades de mi vida.

*** * * FIN * * ***

* * *

*** * * Notas de autora:**

**Palabras: 2664.**

**Disculpas por los errores de ortografía**.


End file.
